The Game
by Lord Pan
Summary: A Titan escapes and takes some demigods captive. A game to save your own life. Some people from FanFiction have signed up their own demigods to play in this death game. The winner's demigod will get their character in my next story!
1. Titan's Torcher Chamber

**This is my Suspense and Torture Story. So Be Aware.**

**Percy Jackson's Diary Entry:**

Camp Half-Blood was quiet today. The newest Cabins were finally finished. The camp was now crowded. I made new friends with the water related minor god's children. I even made friends with some children that weren't even related to water at all. This one girl by the name of Halley was a friend of mine. She was a resident of the Hecate Cabin, the first one in that cabin. Larger god's children came; too, whom I also made friends with, like Emily and Aphrodite child and Cyrus an Apollo child. Guess what? I have a new brother, Matthew! He is amazing! It was almost like looking in a mirror. In fact, that was kind of a problem. One day I was outside at archery practice. When, I saw Annabeth come from behind him and quickly turn him around without looking and kiss him, but then Annabeth realized it wasn't me and said something about him being a "Clam Brain." I guess he got his new water hating nickname from Annabeth. If you didn't know mine is "Seaweed Brain!" I guess it wasn't his fault either. I mean he never choose to look like me. Well, that's what has been going around at Camp Half-Blood, lately.

**The Real Story (Narrator):**

On a dismal day around Camp Half-Blood everyone was waking up and doing their chores. Alex from the Hermes Cabin was inspecting every cabin's tidiness. Alexis Light, Zeus' daughter, was cleaning the vestibule of the Big House. Everyone else were doing there chores, too. Wind was blowing in a soft cool breeze against the campers' faces. No sun showed its light. Everyone walked while leaning forward. Like they were having back aches or something. The day was going slow. It was like a sloth had taken over the post of controlling the sun today. Everyone was telling the Apollo Cabin to tell there dad to go faster. At lunch Cyrus, of the Apollo Cabin, offered some of his burger to his dad and quietly asked him to hurry up. After lunch everyone went to there classes and lessons. All of a sudden a fireball came crashing down into the ground. It was the Sun Chariot and it landed right in front of the stables. Horses galloped away in terror and Pegasus flew away. The person who stepped out of the chariot wasn't Apollo though. It was Prometheus? How did he escape? See, ever since the gods and demigods won the war Zeus tide up Prometheus again to the side of a mountain and that eagle pierced his skin and tore out his liver.

"You are probally wondering 'How did he escape'?" Prometheus said, "Well, it is simple! When the eagle came charging towards me I simply just turned to my side and the eagle hit the chain breaking it in half. Then, I grabbed the bird and killed it!"

"You beast," Annlea, another Zeus daughter, whispered under her breath.

"I heard that," Prometheus snapped, "Now, I would like to play a little game. I will pick seven campers to play my game."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"How about you the 'you beast' girl," he picked up Annlea and she screamed.

"Percy is that you? Oh, you're definitely going to play my game," he picked up the Percy look-a-like, Matthew.

He ended up picking five more people. He picked Alex from the Hermes Cabin, Emily from the Aphrodite Cabin, Alexis from the Zeus Cabin, Halley from the Hecate Cabin and Cyrus from the Apollo Cabin. Prometheus chained up each one as he picked them up.

"You all drove me mad," he snarled, "I'm going to make you sad and mournful!"

After the last person was locked up, Prometheus placed the hostages in the Sun Chariot. Quickly he turned on the engine. In a second they were gone and out of sight.

"What has happened?" Chiron yelled, just arriving.

"Prometheus," a girl from the Hecate said, "he escaped and took seven campers to play a little _game?_ They took Halley, my sister!"

"How did he escape?" Chiron demanded.

"He let the eagle break the chain of the mountain," a boy replied, "That is not important! Seven Campers are going to get pulverized!"

"We will find them, don't worry," Chiron said uneasily.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Matthew demanded.

"I told you," Prometheus replied, "To my fun game!"

"You beast," Annlea yelled out.

"You beast," Prometheus mimicked, "You beast!"

Annlea got angry and spit into the Titan's face.

"Prometheus, I am going to strike you with lightning!" Alexis Light threatened.

"Yeah, you are on our dad's turf," Annlea said proudly.

"He can just blast you out of the sky," Alexis said, grinning.

"Oh, but there is three problems with that," Prometheus laughed, "First, he thinks Apollo is driving this thing. Second, he wouldn't want to ruin the Sun Chariot. Third, he especially wouldn't want it to hurt you!"

Annlea and Alexis grunted.

"Here we are, folks," Prometheus snarled.

Then, Prometheus headed straight towards the ground at an 80° angle and landed with a _Thud! _There in front of them was a forest with two paths. One path had burning trees another had a cloud that was raining and lightning.

"Welcome, to my Killing Spree Maze," He snarled, again, "You will be equipped with nothing and you will be sent into the maze. There are monsters that will kill you! The first one to make it to the end wins or the last one to stay alive wins, too."

Every one of the demigods gasped. Some cried.

"Now, pick a path…"


	2. Choices

**I am going to tell you now how this Game works. I will flip a coin to decide which path each of them will take. This is like a maze so they have to fight monsters. There are 7 people! I will kill one random person. Then, I will have 6. Next time I make a new chapter I will roll a dice to see who dies and I will assign the characters those numbers! Then, when there are 5 people, 6 won't count. 4 people, 6 and 5 won't count. 3 people, everyone will have 2 numbers. 2 people, they will both have 3. 1 person is the winner! So I'm being fair!**

"Go pick a path everybody," Prometheus said, "Oh, did I fail to mention that I sponsor the burning forest path and Uranus, the sky titan, sponsors the storm path! Choose wisely this might be the choice that decides your world!"

Now everyone was crying.

"You…" Annlea was trying to think of another word except 'beast.'

"Wait, I thought Uranus was on our side!" Cyrus curiously asked.

"He was until I brainwashed him!" Prometheus laughed, "You guys go pick a path, now!"

"Sister, what path are you going to take?" Annlea asked Alexis.

"I was thinking Fire," Alexis replied.

"Really, I was thinking Storm," Annlea said to Alexis' comment.

"Fire!"

"Storm!"

"Fire!"

"Storm!"

"Fine, we will go our separate ways!" Alexis settled.

"Fine, see you never!" Annlea said back.

Alexis trailed off into the fire-burning forest. While, Annlea walked into the stormy path.

"Wait up Alexis!" Emily yelled to her friend, "I'm coming with you!"

Halley got so scared she gripped Cyrus' hand.

"Cyrus we are probally going to die so I just want to tell you… I love you," Halley kissed Cyrus.

"I've been crushing on you, too," Cyrus kissed her back.

She giggled, but it was a choking kind of giggle.

"What path do you think is safer?" Halley asked Cyrus.

"What do you think is safer?" Cyrus asked back.

"Let's say our choices at the same time," Halley suggested.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Cyrus said.

At the same time they both yelled, "Storm!" and walked off towards the Stormy path.

"I agree with them," Alex said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, and I could use my water powers to alter the storm, maybe," Matthew added.

Alex and Matthew ran off into Storm path.

Meanwhile, Alexis was running through the burning forest with Emily. Then, a dragon with no eyes and looked unstructured. It was a dragon zombie! The dragon's carcass moved towards Alexis and Emily.

"What is that?" Alexis screamed.

"I don't know," Emily cried.

The dragon lunged and scratched Emily in the arm. The cut was deep. Blood was trickling down the side of her arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Emily, please don't die!" Alexis cried.

"Alexis…" Emily groaned.

Alexis charged the dragon carcass. She hit the side of the dragon and flipped over. She reached over and broke a burning branch off a tree. She threw the branch in the dragon's mouth. It choked on it and fire burst out its mouth and eye sockets. Then, it fell to the ground and died. Alexis ran over to Emily. Emily was very pale.

"Emily, please don't die!" Alexis cried again.

"I'm okay," Emily said, wincing, "Help me up, please."

Meanwhile, Cyrus and Halley were running in the forest. Rain fell on the top of their heads.

"Remember Prometheus said there are…" Halley stopped in fear.

"Monsters," Cyrus said, not noticing what was in front of them.

"Run!" Halley yelled.

"What?" Cyrus asked and looked up to see a man dressed in black robes chasing them with a knife.

Halley grabbed Cyrus' hand and they ran off down pathways in the forest. The black robed man right behind them. The man chucked his knife it hit a tree. They keep running.

"I think we lost him," Halley said.

They both turned back to look. Then, _Ckk! _The black robed man stabbed Cyrus from behind.

"Halley," Cyrus said falling forward onto the ground.

"Back off!" Halley grabbed some mud off the ground and threw it at the man's face. He screamed and ran away.

"Cyrus!" Halley knelt down and kissed him and cried.

Cyrus died.


	3. A Human Feast

"Are you okay, Emily?" Alexis cried out, "Say something, please!"

"I'm… okay," Emily moaned.

"Don't die," Alexis cried.

"I won't," Emily smiled with difficulty.

"I think its night," Alexis said.

"You… think?" Emily asked, "Is it dark?"

"I don't know," Alexis said, "There are clouds and the fire makes it look bright."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Emily said, her voice drifting off.

"Good night," Alexis said.

Alexis fell asleep in front of a bush and Emily fell asleep behind the same bush. The bush was the only plant life for awhile that wasn't on fire.

Meanwhile, Halley knelt down by Cyrus' body. She was crying out her heart.

"Cyrus, you were an amazing person," Halley whispered.

Cyrus' face was pale as snow. His eyebrows were in a bent formation placed above his closed eyes. His hands were dirty and his fingers were intertwined. Halley had placed them like that because she decided to have a quick funeral. She gathered some drenched flowers and took out her hair bow to tie them together.

"For you, Cyrus," Halley said, crying, "Apart of me, for you."

Halley placed her head on the body's chest and cried. She couldn't bury him because the mud wouldn't allow her to dig. It kept oozing between her fingers and hands. So she let him lay there. She kissed him on the cheek one last time and walked off…

Meanwhile, Matthew and Alex were lost in the forest. Rain poured down on them. The water was drenching their shoes and clothes.

"Why can't you stop the storm?" Alex asked Matthew.

"I can't even prevent from me getting wet! Let alone stop the rain." Matthew complained.

"Okay, we are not stopping, though," Alex said, "I don't want to be attacked!"

"Good plan," Matthew said, "I think the rain is charmed or something,"

"How?" Alex asked.

"I don't know how it could be charmed," Matthew said back, "but it's charmed very well."

"Why don't you think our parents will save us?" Alex asked Matthew.

"I don't know… maybe," Matthew face lit up, "I got it! The clouds they are charmed by Uranus so that the gods can't see threw them, along with the water being charmed!"

"Not even Zeus can see through it?" Alex asked.

"No god can. It is like The Mist only for everyone!" Matthew said with pride.

"Wow," Alex said in awe.

"Speaking of 'Wow' what is that?"

A couple of yards away laid Cyrus and Halley hovering over him.

"Halley!" Alex screamed, "What happened to Cyrus!"

"He passed away," Halley cried out, "A man stabbed him."

"How did you escape?"

"I threw mud in his face before he could stab me," Halley cried, "He ran away."

"Cyrus is dead?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. He died awhile ago. I had a funeral," Halley said as she placed her head on his chest.

"He was a hero," Matthew said, "He wanted to protect you. The way you two looked at each other before we went into this maze was amazing."

"Thank you," Halley said and she kissed Cyrus' body on the forehead and got up, "Care to join me in this maze?"

"We would love to accompany you," Alex said.

"Great," Halley said happily, "Let's go!"

So they walked off down the path towards the end.

The morning arose, well at least that what it seemed. Emily sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Hey, Alexis lets move," Emily said. She was feeling a lot better and her cut wasn't bleeding anymore, "I'm also hungry so let's find some food to eat."

No answer from Alexis.

"Alexis?" Emily said her name again, "Are you there?"

Emily stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. She walked around the bush and looked at Alexis, but Alexis wasn't there, instead there was bones and blood. Then she saw Alexis' skull on the ground.

"No, no, no," Emily cried out, "No!"

Alexis died.


	4. Wolf Encounter

"Alexis!" Emily cried, "This can't be happening! I need you!"

Emily knelt down by the eaten body and screamed out a cry.

"Alexis!" Emily cried, "Alexis!"

Her voice traveled all the way to the ears of Annlea. _Alexis! Alexis!_ Emily's voice rang.

"Alexis is in trouble!" Annlea yelled, panicked, "Even though we fought I must help her because she is my sister!"

Annlea started running towards the voice of Emily. Even though they were in different forest paths Annlea still tried to follow the voice.

Meanwhile, Halley, Matthew, and Alex all walked through the stormy forest. Then a dark shadow appeared in the trees. Matthew spotted it.

"Something is in that forest," Matthew said, shaking, "Watching us."

"Are you sure?" Halley asked.

"Positive," Matthew said.

"Let's fight it," Alex said half-heartedly.

"Alex is right!" Halley said.

"I am?" Alex said surprised.

"Yes, the only way to destroy it is to fight it," Halley said, "Everyone, grab something they can fight with!"

"Okay," Matthew replied.

Halley grabbed some mud. Matthew broke a sharp twig off a tree. Alex, acting brave, put up his fists.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Halley asked.

"I'm going to fight with my fist!"

"That is crazy!"

Just then, a woman's voice said, "Hello, my lovely daughter," the woman's voice went on, "My beautiful daughter, Halley."

"Mommy is that you?" Halley said joyfully.

"Yes, it is!" Hecate said.

"Show yourself mother," Halley said, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I cannot I'm in my ultimate form," Hecate said.

"It is good enough just to hear your voice," Halley said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hecate replied.

"Can you save us?" Halley asked, heartedly.

"Yes I can!" Hecate said happily.

"Is this really Hecate?" Alex said, "I've never met her before!"

"Me neither," Matthew said.

"Nor have I," Hecate said.

"What?" the three demigods all said at once.

"I'm not Hecate, but I know all of you brainless demigods are lunch meat!" The woman's voice growled.

Then, a wolf type creature jumped out of the forest. It twisted its tail around.

"Hello," the creature's voice changed from Hecate's to a husky and beefy tone voice.

"Oh no, it is a Peirez!" Halley screamed.

"It is a what?" Alex asked.

"Peirez," Matthew said, "A Peirez is a creature that can mimic anyone's voice."

"How do you know so much about Peirez, Matthew?"

"When my dad, Poseidon, was trying to make the most beautiful animal for Demeter he messed up and made this!"

"Oh, so I'm a mess-up?" The Peirez yelled, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Zepinayua!"

"It can't be Zepinayua?!" Matthew and Halley yelled.

"He is the leader of the Peirez!" Matthew said.

"What?" Alex yelled, confused.

"My name is Zepinayua, the leader of the Peirez, you deaf boy!" Zepinayua yelled at Alex.

"I am not deaf!" Alex yelled back, "That was an oh-my-gosh-I-can-not-believe-it kind of question!"

_There is only one thing to do… Attack! _

Alex nudged Matthew. He nodded. Then, he nudged Halley. She nodded.

"3… 2…" Alex whispered, "1…"

"ATTACK HIM!" Matthew yelled.

Halley threw her mud in his face and he was blinded. Matthew stabbed him in the back with his stick and then, the Peirez leader whimpered. Alex punched him in the nostril. Zepinayua cried out in pain.

"Matthew, I've got a pen in my pocket from when I was inspecting people's cabins," Alex yelled.

"Okay, well we are trying to fight not worry about pens poking us in the thigh," Matthew said.

"Exactly, I can" Alex did a stabbing kind of move with his pen, "Zepinayua!"

"Okay, okay, just do it!" Matthew yelled to Alex.

Alex charged for Zepinayua. Alex threw his arm backwards and then forwards, straight at Zepinayua's stomach, but before he could stab Zepinayua, the beast smacked Alex right into the air and he landed on his arm, breaking it. Then Zepinayua realized that when he smacked Alex the sharp pen flew out of the kid's hands and just landed straight in his stomach. He wailed in pain. Blood bubbled out of the wound. The Peirez leader has fallen. The creature fell on the ground, but it didn't disintegrate.

"Why is it not sizzling away?" Alex asked while holding his arm in pain.

"It is not like other creatures," Matthew said, "It is meant to be a true accomplishment. So for this accomplishment you are rewarded meals for a long time, hence the body."

"Oh I get it!" Alex said still in pain.

"Lets dine!" Halley yelled out.

"I agree," Alex added.

"Save some of the tail for me," Matthew said.

Meanwhile, Annlea was in the forest trying to get to the sound of Emily's voice. She saw a path to her right with a sign next to it. It said…

_To interchange paths you must first answer a question._

_Was Zeus, the sky god, the Oldest, Youngest, or Middle child of Cronus and Rhea?_

"Easy," Annlea started, "It is…"

She got cut off by a husky voice, "Incorrect! The answer is youngest! Not 'Easy, it is'!"

Then, all of a sudden arrows shot at her one hit her in the arm. She got thrown down onto the ground. All of a sudden and arrow on fire hit her in the heart. Right then, her head fell back and she screamed the loudest she ever screamed and ever would scream. It was a _panic _scream. How did she obtain the power of the _panic_ scream? Well, one year ago Grover died a peaceful death. Before he died he gave Annlea the powers of Pan. He had said, "They will come in handy. I have a feeling." So anyway this _panic _scream went far. The sound went all threw the forest; all threw the air and all the way to the gods in Olympus.


	5. Oath Of Life

**I know I haven't updated lately. I got bored, but I'm back and ready to write.**

**So, who will die next? Matthew? Alex? Emily? Halley? Let's find out.**

Halley Matthew and Alex wiped their mouths clean after their wolf meal.

"That was delicious!" added Matthew, "I've had Peirez before, but nothing compares to the leaders meat!"

"I fell different out here," Halley said, "like I'm an animal, eating to live."

"Me, too, but I'd rather be alive," Alex said.

They moved on, once the body was completely eaten up.

They lost all sense of direction. They didn't know which way was forward or backward. They couldn't stop they moved where ever seemed more likely. They used their skills they learned at Camp Half-Blood to navigate.

Meanwhile, In Olympus, Annlea's scream rang throughout it. Zeus recognized it as the voice of her daughter, his prize. He summoned his servants. Fetch me my bolts; my daughter is in trouble. The servants gathered his things. Zeus commanded a few other gods and goddesses to help him find this source of Annlea's scream: Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia. They searched the skies, seas, and land looked for Annlea.

In the fire path, Emily sat crying on a not ablaze tree, pondering her thoughts. Prometheus' voice rang in her ear _Alone, huh? Well, good luck. Oh, and, good ridden. _

"I will never die! I will fight for Alexis, my best friend!" Emily screamed, "You Son of a *****!"

_No way to talk to the person who could melt you into oblivion!_

"I hope you get caught and get summoned to a worse punishment!" Emily said, "The gods and us will succeed!"

_I have a proposition. Will you vow, under oath, to, if the gods do come, to tell them to not punish me. Risk your life to protect me?_

"Why would I do that?"

_I can give you Alexis back._

Emily stared blankly into space, "I swear, under oath, that I, Emily, will protect you from the gods, if they come. In return, I will get Alexis."

_Alexis arise from your shadowy grave, _

_Your duties and courage are strong and brave._

_Fulfill your destiny and be your normal self,_

_Rise and grow back into full health._

Just then, a dazzling light appeared. Alexis came out shining brighter the raging fire, "Where am I? This isn't the Underworld? Emily? Are you dead to? Where…? Wait this is the blazing fire forest! I'm back!"

"Alexis! Alexis!" Emily joyfully said, "You're alive! I saved…"

_Do not tell anyone about what you did. A secret between us!_

Emily just smiled. They went off walking whatever way seemed best.

While Haley, Alex, and Matthew were walking they heard a creaking noise. _Eeek! Eeeeeek! _

"What's that?" Halley asked.

"How am I suppose to know, but knowing this maze it isn't good, "said Alex.

"Okay, okay, don't panic just get ready and be alert, "Matthew said, "I think we can make it out alive if we stay focused."

Then, a snake with three heads came out _Eeeek! Eeek! Eeeeeeeeek!_

Halley yelled and fell backward into Matthew's arms. Matthew didn't mind, he actually liked it, but he said, "Get up. We need to defeat this beast!"

The Three-headed snake attacked all of them at the same time with different heads. Alex, unaware got bit in the arm and the snake ripped it clean off. Alex gasped, "Huuhuuuhuuu! Halley… Matt… Fight hard I'll try to stay alive."

"Alex! Try, try!" Matthew yelled as he swung his sharpened tree branch at one of the snake's heads.

"Halley looked at Alex feeling mixed emotions. She loved Cyrus, but, he passed. Now, she liked Matthew, a lot. Alex was a great guy, in pain, so she wanted to feel love for him, but she couldn't somehow. She started to cry. Then, the snake struck her leg and crippled it. She wailed even louder.

Matthew chopped off, in one single stroke, all three heads of the snake. The snake fell to the mud. Matt ran over to Halley and Alex, "Are ya'll okay?" Matt operated on them the best he could.

"I'm dying," Alex said, "Death doesn't feel so good, dude."

"You aren't going too die!" Matthew demanded.

"Yes, yes I am," Alex said "You can't stop fate. Maybe this is all karma."

"You know no one deserves death!" Matthew reassured.

"I do," Alex said whimpering, "You don't even know."

Alex eyes fluttered and closed. Alex died.


	6. Death By Charcolate

**TWO DEATHS:**

Halley got up and limped over to the body of Alex, "Wow," she said, "I feel guilty."

"First of all, you shouldn't, "Matthew said, "Second, you have to lie down and rest."

Matthew helped Halley get in a comfortable spot without getting hurt. He leaned over her. Halley sat up a little and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. They were making out for awhile, all night to be exact.

Meanwhile, the gods were scanning the skies when they found Prometheus not on his mountain. So, they tracked him down. Finally, Hestia found him watching the children in the maze.

"Put your hands up Prometheus and disable your powers," so Prometheus did so. Zeus came up behind Prometheus with his bolt, "You crazy *******! What are you doing? I will blast a hole through your head and keep doing it everyday, like the bird use to!"

"You're over reacting!" Prometheus said, "I am not crazy, I'm wise!"

"Eat this, wise man!" Zeus shot a bolt straight a bolt straight at Prometheus' head. Prometheus made a split-second move and activated his powers and deflected the blow. Then, grabbed Zeus' neck and pressed it on a rock.

"Listen, Zeus, don't stop me or I'll burn all these children!" The other gods stopped in there tracks, "I will!"

"What are you doing?" Poseidon said.

"I let little children run around in my maze and fight to the death with monsters. Their will be one victorious one and I will crown him, then, kill him, but they don't know that I do that to the winner!" Prometheus answered.

"Who is in maze?"

"Matthew, Halley, who are having a very romantic time right now, Emily, Alex, but Alex just died you missed it, Alexis, Cyrus, who got stabbed, and Annlea, who got shot down with fiery arrows!" smiled Prometheus.

"You dirty little…" Zeus stopped when Prometheus pointed his fingers at the maze.

Artemis creped up behind Prometheus took out her arrow pointed at his head and yelled, "See ya, later!" She shot Prometheus screamed and grabbed Artemis!

"You dirty maiden!" yelled Prometheus as he scorched the immortal goddess.

"Take this," she pointed her bow and shot Prometheus deflected it and shot a ball of fire at Artemis. She rolled out of the way and it flew all the way down to the maze. Then Prometheus roared and smacked all the gods into a power preventing cage.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Emily are having a moment when all of a sudden they see a ball of fire racing toward them from when Prometheus shot Artemis and missed. Emily notices it and jumps out of the way, but it hit Alexis!

"Ahhh!" Alexis yelled, scorching, "I'm burning!"

"I can't let you die, again!" Emily said, "This is unreal!" She raced toward Alexis and tried the best she could, putting it out with dirt.

Alexis fell to her knees and burned, "Ahhh!"

Just then, Prometheus flew down in a chariot, not noticing the burning Alexis, runs over her. Alexis' cries muted.

"You killed her!" Emily said, flabbergasted, "You're a murder! I won't do your favor!"

"Then, die for it!" said Prometheus, "You broke an oath!" Prometheus snapped his fingers and Emily vanished.

Halley and Matthew woke up from a tiring night.

"I love you," Halley said, "I really do!"

"If we make it out of here," Matthew said, "I want to marry."

"I do, too."


	7. Lost Headless Love

Halley and Matthew got up from the mud floor.

"Do you think the gods will find us?" Halley asked Matthew.

"I don't know," Matthew said, "I hope so."

Halley started to cry, "Matt, I don't want to die."

"No one does," Matthew said dully, "Prometheus will not get away with this."

Halley looked into Matthew's eyes, "You are so brave and I'm not."

"To be brave you have to think positive," Matthew said, "Here I will help." Matthew kissed Halley on the lips. Halley giggled.

"Thank you," Halley said smiling and they resumed kissing

Meanwhile, the gods and goddesses were all enclosed in their power preventing cage talking with Prometheus.

"You will never get away with this," Zeus said angrily, "We will get out sooner or later!"

"I will keep you my prisoners for ever!" yelled Prometheus.

"Shut your mouth!" Artemis yelled.

"Listen, you *****," Prometheus cursed, "You will never tell me what to do or I will demolish all of Camp Half-Blood, understand?"

Artemis put up her fists, "Come and get me!"

"I'd rather watch these children get pulverized!" said Prometheus.

"You beast!" yelled Zeus.

"You talk just like your daughter, Annlea," Prometheus said, "She needed to die, she was annoying!"

"Go!" Zeus yelled.

At once, all of the gods and goddesses kick and pushed the door clean off its hinges.

"Oh gods!" Prometheus yelled, "Take this!" Prometheus sent out several embers out of his fingertips.

"Gods dangit!" Hestia yelled, "No eat this!"

All the gods used there special powers to defeat Prometheus, but it was harder then they thought. He had become stronger. He swung, breathed fire, shot embers, punched, and chomped! Finally Prometheus rounded up the gods and chained them down in the power preventing chamber.

Prometheus laughed, "Silly and useless gods!"

Meanwhile, Matthew and Halley were making out and having *** on the mud floor.

"Halley, I think we should move on," Matthew said, "I don't want to die."

"What ever happened to bravery?" Halley asked, "Plus, I'm having a great time!"

Finally, after a little persuasion Halley and Matthew stopped and moved on.

They walked for awhile, and then they saw several doors up ahead.

"The exit," Matthew yelled, "We are alive!"

Halley cheered, "Yes, I can see my family and we can get married!"

They sprinted for the doors. Then, all of a sudden, a large ten-foot-tall wet scaly creature came out from the bushes.

"Dangit!" Matthew yelled.

They charged the monster. Matthew threw his very sharp stick right into its one eye, blinding it. It roared.

"Hurry grab that poison plant!" Matthew said to Halley, "and that rock!"

"Why?" Halley asked.

"I learned this trick at camp," Matthew said. He took the poison plant and vigorously rubbed it on the rock, "Here, now throw it!"

"Okay," Halley said. She threw it straight at the monster's chest. It exploded and the creature's body, scales, and organs fell everywhere. The debris was surrounding Halley and Matthew. Then, all of a sudden a sharp scale flew at Halley's neck, decapitating her. Her head flew into Matthew's hands. He looked down, got frightened, dropped the head, then, and cried his eyes dry. He wept for awhile until the dust and debris settled. Then he wrapped her head in his coat and dragged it through the mud.

He arrived at the doors crying, but with a sign of relief.

"I'm here," Matthew said to himself, "I'm alive!"

"Not exactly," Prometheus said, "There are ten doors two of them lead to safety, the rest of them, you have to face a wicked monster. I call these my Doors of Death!"

"A one-fifth chance?" Matthew said shocked.

"Stop being all mathematical, just pick a door!" Prometheus yelled.

"Okay, door number six," Matthew said.

"Well, go on," Prometheus insisted, "Open it!"

Matthew you trudged over to door six. It creaked open a live image of camp was there.

"Are you serious," Matthew said, "I did it?"

Then a hairy vicious beast came out and drooled all over Matthew. The monster lunged at Matthew. He creamed a stabbed the creature in he nostril several times. He retracted and squealed. The beast whipped its tail around and knocked Matthew on the ground. Then the creature's claws popped out of its fingers and it threw its arm back and used all of its kinetic energy to prod its way through the body of Matthew. Its claw went completely through Matthew's chest. Matthew you got dizzy and coughed up blood. With his last energy he threw his pointed stick in the creature's chest. Luckily, the stick jabbed directly through the creature's heart and it fell to the ground and evaporated. Matthew got up and started unsteadily walking towards the image of camp.

"S-s-see ya you dirty…" Matthew stuttered, but he had no energy left.

"How did you live?" Prometheus yelled, "This maze was meant so no one made it out alive!"

"I defy fate," Matthew said, "You will pay!"

Matthew walked in the door leaving Prometheus with a dropped jaw.

Later, Matthew recovered and moved on in his life. He told the gods about his adventure and the gods and goddesses, later, found the other gods still trapped in the power preventing chamber. Matthew never forgot his friends and his love, but he ended up marrying a beautiful woman with a loving heart. Prometheus was locked in a cell with several flesh eating birds that rip him limb from limb and organ from organ. The funerals of the deceased campers were held in honor. The camp was safe… for now.

**FIN.**


	8. A Visit To The Oracle

**NOT FIN, YET! Wrap up chapter! (Short)**

Matthew was sentenced to the Oracle. He didn't know why, but he did. He walked up to her. Rachel, the Oracle, sat there. He sat in front of her for what felt like a decade. Then, she spoke.

"The prophecy," Rachael said, "Has been fulfilled!"

"What prophecy?"

The Oracles eyes turned green she recited:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

"The seven half-bloods," Matthew said, "That was us!"

"To storm or fire, the world must fall," Matthew recited, "The two fateful paths of Storm and Fire!"

"An oath to keep with a final breath?" Matthew was confused, "I don't know this."

"An oath," The Oracle said, "Emily gave an oath to revive Alexis if she in return protecting Prometheus from the gods."

"Oh," Matthew said, "Okay!"

"Continue," She said.

"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death," Matthew said, "The doors that I had to choose! And the monster I fought! That monster was the bearing of arms!"

"THE PROPHECY HAS BEEN FULFILLED!"


End file.
